expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Terminology
This page gives an explanation of all terminology used by the developers Logic Artists, terminology used by other games and users which is relevant for this wikia. A *'Absorption' is very comparable to hitpoints, but only characters wielding shields have it. Absorption is the blue bar displayed above an unit during battle. Instead of dealing damage to the hitpoints of a character, the damage may be inflicted on the shield instead, depending on the blocking percentage of the unit. Ranged attacks never deal damage to shields if they are blocked. : As long as there are absorption points left, the shield can absorb damage. In case the damage dealt to the shield exceeds the remaining absorption, all the damage will still be absorbed by the shield, but it will no longer offer any defenses after that. The amount of total absorption is solely determined by the absorption value of the shield. The amount of damage dealt to shield is the total damage inflicted by the attacker, subtracted by the melee damage reduction of the defender. *'Accuracy' determines the chance that a projectile will hit the target. Melee weapons will always hit their target, unlike ranged weapons. Depending on the primary stats, skill in ranged weapons and equipment, this chance is at least 35% and the maximum chance is 155%. The chance that a projectile will hit the target is between 5 and 95%. In case the accuracy is higher than 95% after the ranged penalty of 6% or 5% per hex is subtracted, it will still be 95%. *'Achievements' are rewards which are given to players who perform certain tasks while playing the game. *'Actions' can be used during a turn. Every turn a character has an attack action (red ring), a free action (no visible ring) and a movement action (green if no movement points are spent, yellow otherwise). Attacks are used to activate most skills and a few items. You can also use this to move twice as many hexes. Movement actions are solely spent on moving. The free action can be spent on using utility items and a limited amount of skills. The full action skills require the action and the full movement action. *'Armor Piercing' determines how much of the damage reduction can be ignored by attacks from projectiles and melee weapons. *'Attacks of opportunity, '''or '''opportunity attacks' are attacks which are dealt when you move from a hex, while you are adjacent to hex(es) with one or more enemies. These attacks can also be dealt if a ranged unit is attacking an enemy wielding a melee weapon, while being in a hex adjacent to the enemy. The damage which is dealt, is calculated like a normal attack. These attacks are even more dangerous if the enemy has the passive skill opportunitist, since those units may stun enemies as well. Every unit only has one opportunity attack during the turn of the enemy. :: Enemies can lose opportunity attacks with the offensive skill feint. The passive skill quick feet allows you to manouvre around an enemy without suffering these attacks, as long as you stay in adjacent hexes. B *'Base damage' is 5 for every character with any weapon. With strength weapons, the base damage will be boosted by 2 for every point. For example, a character with 5 strength, can deal 15 damage with fists if it has no skill in unnarmed. *'Base DR' is the damage reduction score every character has while not wearing any armour. Base DR for melee and ranged is the endurance multiplied by 1%. A character with 8 endurance has a base DR of 8% for example. *'Blocking chance' determines the odds that the damage inflicted by a melee weapon will be dealt to the shield instead and for ranged weapons it will be the odds that the projectile gets deflected by the shield. C *'Camper' is a term used to describe a party member who is specialised in utility skills and/or combined with healing and witchcraft. These skills can be used while camping. Depending on the total amount of skill points invested into such skills, a camper is usually less skilled or even unskilled in combat skills, which makes them less favourable to explore areas and let them fight battles. Thus, such party members are only considered valuable when the hird visits a campsite. The terms camp mother or camp father are also used sometimes for such an unit. *'Crafting' is an utility skill which allows party members to create new weapons when visiting the camp site. If you invest in armoursmithing and artisan, you can create armour and improve the chances that the item gets a special property. *'Critical hit chance' determines the likelihood of landing a hit which hits a vital spot and thus deals more damage than usual. The amount of additional damage is depends on the critical hit modifier of the equipped weapon. D *'Damage Reduction' or DR in short determines how much of the to-be inflicted damage will be absorpted by the armor. This value can be influenced by endurance and armour and the value must be between 0 - 100%. Even with 100% damage reduction, it is still possible to deal damage to units if the weapons can pierce through armour. *'Downloadable content' or abbreviated DLC is official additional content that can be downloaded to add more items, extended storyline, new areas, characters and other things. Developers use DLC to earn additional revenue from a game that is already bought. *'Dual-wielding' is an offensive skill. Even without this skill or the minimum finesse to have access to the skill, any character can fight with a weapon in each hand, but the second weapon has a high (50%?) damage penalty. With this skill, the penalty is gradually reduced to the point of having no damage penalty and the wielder gains three skills with wielding two weapons. *'Durability' of armour and weapons is basically an indicator how much salvage or hides were spent to create the item, since the durability score is the same as the spent resources. It does not make the item more resilient to damage or being able to last longer until uselessness, because every item loses 10% of their durability or 1 durability if the max durability score is lower than 10 in case it gets damaged. But every time that the item loses durability, its positive statistics will randomly be lowered, so it pays off to maintain your equipment with the repairing skill. Items with the special property unbreakable will never lose durability. E *'Endurance' is one of the five primary stats. It's a very important stat for all party members because it has a significant effect on four primary statistics and it determines the blocking chance bonus for each rank in shields. It influences: **hitpoints by 4; **base DR by 1% point; **base blocking chance by 1% point; **stamina by 2 points. F *'Finesse' is one of the five primary stats. It determines the base critical hit chance and it determines the damage bonus with spears and knive for each rank. With 4 finesse, you also gain access to dual-wielding and skills such as feint and quick feet. For the player character, it determines also the rate of success when he/she is stealing items and during dialogue, it determines the odds of a successful surprise attack. G H *'Herbs' are one of the nine major resources. They can only be used to make medicine with the witchcraft skill. *'Hides' are one of the nine major resources. It can be used to craft armour and helmets. *'Hitpoints' are the amount of life force a character has and it is the yellow bar displayed over the head of a character during battle. When this value reaches zero, the character will be incapacitated if the excess amount of damage is no more than -10 hitpoints, else the character is killed immediately instead. Party members can never be killed during combat, but they will gain injuries, depending on how turns they down before they are revived or the battle is won. *The homestead is the longhouse and all the buildings in the village of Skjern. By upgrading the homestead or completing quest and other things, you can improve the power and prosperity of the town. I *'Injuries' are a negative status effect, usually gained when a party member is incapacitated during combat and sometimes from making decision in random events or during quests. Injuries can become worse if they are not treated, which may lead to permanent primary stats penalties or even death. To treat them, you need medicine and a party member with at least one rank in the healing skill. *Ironman mode is a game mode which only allows the player to play the game with a single savefile. Whenever the game is saved, it means that all decision are irreversible. This mode is to add extra difficulty and challenge to the game. J K L *'Lethal-mode' is a mode in combat which kills enemies when they receive 10 or more damage than their current hitpoints. In non-lethal mode, all enemies are incapacitated, but critical hits are disabled. M *'Meat' is one of the nine major resources. It can be used to feed your party, but it will spoil within one day. By using the preserving skill, meat can be processed into rations, which do not spoil. *'Medicine' is one of the major resources which is used to cure injuries of party members. *'Mental resistance' determines if a character is able to resist a skill which places a temporary status effect on them, such as demoralise or panick. *'Mods '''are unofficial modifications which are made and released by fans. They are used to add more content to the game or to change the content already in the game in some way. *'Morale' is a game mechanic which determines how happy or unhappy party members are with the general style of leadership. The morale score has a large influence on mental and physical resistances. *'Movement''' determines the amount of hexes a character can move during a turn in combat. Every charachter has can move six hexes, more movement can be gained from the passive skill strider, agile armour and Odin's Amulet. Limitations to movement can be gained from heavy armor and injuries in the groins. N * NPC is an abbrevation for non-player character, which is a character controlled by the computer. O *'Obstacles' can be used during combat by characters as a hiding spot, so they can't be hit by ranged attacks which come from a certain direction(s). The game has two types of obstacles, low and high obstacles. High obstacles will always provide a hiding spot, whereas low obstacles don't provide shelter if the character is engaged in melee combat, or if an adjacent has a ranging shot activated. *Offensive skills are used during battle to deal additional damage or to inflict status effects on enemies. *'OP': Overpowered. P *'Passive skills' are abilities which don't have to be activated for a certain effect in battle, but give a bonus to stats always or under specific circumstances. *'Perception' is one of the five primary stats. It is important for combat units who use bow and slings frequently, because you gain 5% accuracy for each point in perception and it increases the accuracy bonus by 1% point for each rank in these weapons. A perceptive player character can use this skill to gain extra information in dialogue. *'Physical resistance' determine whether character can resist temporary status effects inflicted on them, such as knocked down, stunned and burning. *The player character, called the thegn of Skjern, is the character created and controlled by the player during the game. *'Primary stats' are the most important stats, since they determine to which skills a character has access to and determine how good they are in some skills. Endurance, finesse, perception, sense and strenght are the primary stats. After a character is being created, the primary stats can't be changed or improved later on in the game. Q R *'Rations' are one of the nine major resources. Rations are needed to keep your party fed during your travels. Unlike meat, rations do not spoil. *'RPG': Role-playing game. S *'Salvage' is one of nine major resources, which is mostly used to craft weapon and shields. *'Secundary stats '''are mostly derived from the primary stats, but the secundary stats govern accuracy, block chance, critical hit chance, damage reduction, hitpoints, mental and physical resistances and stamina. All secundary stats, except stamina, can be improved by skills and equipment. *The '''shieldwall formation' is a military tactic in which soldiers form wall of shield by standing close to each other. This tactic can be used in this game to protect more vulnerable party members from harm. *'Sense' is one of the five primary stats. It raises mental resistance by 2% and stamina by 2 points per point in Sense. It allows characters to use support skills from which the whole team benefits, such as leadership, galder, witchcraft and healing. Player character can use this skill sometimes during dialogue to reason with people and convince them with arguments. *'Skills '''are all actions which character can perform in- and outside of combat. '''Skills' are unlocked by earning skill points and then spending those on skills. A character does not have to be present in the party to earn skill points whenever a quests, a battle or other task is completed which gives skill points as a reward. The five skill groups are: **offensive; **passive; **support; **weapon; and **utility skills. *'Stamina' determines how long a character can travel before they get the fatigued status effect. This statistic depends on the Endurance and Sense score of the character. It cannot be improved by any other means. *'Status effects' are mostly effects which influence the performance of combat units during battles. There are a few effects which also effect party members during non-combat situations. *'Strength' is one of the five primary stats. It is important for warriors, since every point in strength, improves the damage bonus per rank of the sword, axe, dane-axe and unarmed skills and it improves physical resistances by 2% point for each point in strength. Player characters can also use this skill sometimes during dialogue to knock down NPC's. *'Support skills' are skills which can be used during battle to give bonuses or penalties to allies and enemies. T *'Tank' a is term used for units who are resilient to damage, due to having high-quality armour, usually combined with a lot of hitpoints, so they can take a lot of hits. In this game, tanks are units who have high damage reductions (mainly due to high quality armour) in combination with a good shield and a high blocking chance. *A thrall, or slave, is one of the nine major resources and a valuable trading commodity. They can be used only once to speed up the building time of an upgrade to the homestead by two days. *'Tinkering' is an utility skill which is used to create utility items which can be deployed only once during a battle for a certain effect. *A''' turn allows either the computer or the player character to move units und use skills and items. During a turn, you can also switch between the weapons sets, as long as the attack move is not spend. The other party is not allowed to do anything, except executing attacks of opportunity and using skills such as ready and interrupt if they were used during the previous turn. During every turn, a character can use actions. See actions for more information. U *Utility skills can be used while the party stays at a camp, They can be used to create new items from resources, repair items, to find new resources and to guard the camp. V *Valuables''' are the main currency in the game. Since there isn't a single currency in those areas, a valuable can be a silver ørtug (10 valuables), a pence (20 valuables) or valuable pieces of jewelry. W *'Weapon sets' are the two sets of slots which are used for equipping weapons and shields. The weapon in the right hand (left slot) is the main weapon, while the weapon in the left hand (right slot) is the off-hand weapon. Shields can only be equipped in the off-hand slot. The game has four types of weapon sets: **Dual-wielding involves wielding two one-handed weapons. **One-handed weapon with shield (axe, knive and sword. Unnarmed can be used with a shield too). **Single-weapon, wielding an one-handed weapon without a shield or an off-hand weapon. With this setup, you will gain 3 percent-points to critical hit chances, but you won't gain the benefits of dual-wielding or weapon and shield. **Two-handed weapons (dane-axe, spear, bow, sling and unnarmed if used without a shield) *'Weapon skills' give a bonus to damage (accuracy too if a ranged weapon) and access to certain skills when a character wields the specific type of weapon during combat. *'Wood' in one of the nine major resources. It is the most required resource to upgrade the homestead. X Y Z Category:Game mechanics